vampirediariesfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Liste des épisodes de Vampire Diaries
Cette page contient la liste des épisodes de Vampire Diaries. Saison 1 (2009-2010) *thumb|200pxMystic Falls (Pilot) *''La nuit de la comète'' (The Night of the Comet) *''La fièvre du vendredi soir (Friday Night Bites) *Les frères Salvatore'' (Family Ties) *''Qui es-tu ?'' (You're undead to me) *''Origines'' (Lost Girls) *''Soif de sang'' (Haunted) *''162 bougies'' (162 Candles) *''Le cristal de la discorde'' (History) *''Le point de non-retour'' (The Turning Point) *''Temps mort'' (Bloodlines) *''Une petite ville pas si tranquille'' (Unpleasantville) *''La première trahison'' (Children of the Damned) *''Pour Katherine'' (Fool Me Once) *''Toutes les vérités'' (A few good Men) *''Conflits de voisinage'' (There goes the Neighborhood) *''L'alliance temporaire'' (Let the Right one in) *''Sous contrôle'' (Under Control) *''L'élection'' (Miss Mystic Falls) *''Frères de sang'' (Blood Brothers) *''Isobel'' (Isobel) *''Le jour des fondateurs'' (Founder's Day) Saison 2 (2010-2011) *thumb|200 pxEpisode 2x01 : Que la partie commence (The Return) *Episode 2x02 : La première nuit (Brave New World) *Episode 2x03 : Nouvelle lune (Bad Moon Rising) *Episode 2x04 : Le pacte secret (Memory Lane) *Episode 2x05 : La meilleure défense (Kill or Be Killed) *Episode 2x06 : Plan B (Plan B) *Episode 2x07 : Tous contre elle (Masquerade) *Episode 2x08 : Rose (Rose) *Episode 2x09 : Instinct de survie (Katerina) *Episode 2x10 : Sacrifices (The Sacrifice) *Episode 2x11 : Jouer avec le feu (By the Light of the Moon) *Episode 2x12 : Sans issue (The Descent) *Episode 2x13 : Amitiés contre nature (Daddy Issues) *Episode 2x14 : Aux grands maux (Crying Wolf) *Episode 2x15 : Dîner entre ennemis (The Dinner Party) *Episode 2x16 : Les flammes de la vengeance (The House Guest) *Episode 2x17 : Leurs vrais visages (Know The Enemy) *Episode 2x18 : Dernier recours (The Last Dance) *Episode 2x19 : Klaus (Klaus) *Episode 2x20 : Le dernier jour (The Last Day) *Episode 2x21 : Le soleil se couche (The Sun Also Rises) *Episode 2x22 : Aux portes de la mort (As I Lay Dying) Saison 3 (2011-2012) *Episode 3x01 : Triste anniversaire (The Birthday)thumb|200px *Episode 3x02 : La nuit des hybrides (The Hybrid) *Episode 3x03 : La fin d'une liaison (The End of the Affair) *Episode 3x04 : Le chasseur (Disturbing Behavior) *Episode 3x05 : Une vie pour une vie (The Reckoning) *Episode 3x06 : Tout a changé (Smells Like Teen Spirit) *Episode 3x07 : Paroles de fantômes (Ghost World) *Episode 3x08 : Une famille ordinaire (Ordinary People) *Episode 3x09 : Le maillon faible (Homecoming) *Episode 3x10 : Nouvelle donne (The New Deal) *Episode 3x11 : Couper les ponts (Our Town) *Episode 3x12 : Des liens et du sang (The Ties That Bind) *Episode 3x13 : Réunion de famille (Bringing Out The Dead) *Episode 3x14 : Esther (Dangerous Liaisons) *Episode 3x15 : La chair de ma chair (All My Children) *Episode 3x16 : 1912 (1912) *Episode 3x17 : Son autre visage (Break On Through) *Episode 3x18 : Descendance (The Murder of One) *Episode 3x19 : Au coeur des ténèbres (Heart of Darkness) *Episode 3x20 : Alaric (Do Not Go Gentle) *Episode 3x21 : Le choix d'Elena (Before Sunset) *Episode 3x22 : Ne jamais dire adieu (The Departed) Saison 4 (2012-2013) thumb|200px *Episode 4x01 : La renaissance (Growing Pains) *Episode 4x02 : La lueur des lanternes (Memorial) *Episode 4x03 : La rage aux corps (The Rager) *Episode 4x04 : La Confrérie des cinq (The Five) *Episode 4x05 : Le Prix du sang (The Killer) *Episode 4x06 : Au bord du précipice (We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes) *Episode 4x07 : L'Apprenti chasseur (My Brother's Keeper) *Episode 4x08 : Conquise ou Soumise (We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street) *Episode 4x09 : La Force vitale (O Come, All Ye Faithful) *Episode 4x10 : Cours particuliers (After Special School) *Episode 4x11 : La chasse au remède (Catch Me If You Can) *Episode 4x12 : Originellement vôtre (A View To A Kill) *Episode 4x13 : L'Île du bout du monde (Into the Wild) *Episode 4x14 : Le saut dans l'inconnu (Down The Rabbit Hole) *Episode 4x15 : Dure réalité (Stand By Me) *Episode 4x16 : Croquer la vie (Bring It On) *Episode 4x17 : Nuits noires à New-York (Because the Night) *Episode 4x18 : L'histoire se répète (American Gothic) *Episode 4x19 : La reine du bal (Pictures of You) *Episode 4x20 : Le retour du roi (The Originals) *Episode 4x21 : La guerre des émotions (She's Come Undone) *Episode 4x22 : Lever le voile (The Walking Dead) *Episode 4x23 : Ici ou ailleurs (Graduation) Saison 5 (2013-2014) thumb|200px *Episode 5x01 : Un nouveau chapitre (I Know What You Did Last Summer) *Episode 5x02 : La traque (True Lies) *Episode 5x03 : Le péché originel (Original Sin) *Episode 5x04 : Pour qui sonne le glas (For Whom The Bell Tolls) *Episode 5x05 : Le Grand Bal (Monster's Ball) *Episode 5x06 : L'Expérience ultime (Handle with Care) *Episode 5x07 : Le Dernier Sortilège (Death and the Maiden) *Episode 5x08 : Souffrir ou périr (Dead Man on Campus) *Episode 5x09 : Entre quatre murs (The Cell) *Episode 5x10 : Monnaie d'échange (Fifty Shades of Grayson) *Episode 5x11 : La Survivante (500 Years of Solitude) *Episode 5x12 : Le Corps et l'Esprit (The Devil Inside) *Episode 5x13 : Le Démon dans la peau (Total Eclipse of the Heart) *Episode 5x14 : Le Virus du boucher (No Exit) *Episode 5x15 : Rendez-vous en enfer (Gone Girl) *Episode 5x16 : L'Antidote (While You Were Sleeping) *Episode 5x17 : Un nouveau danger (Rescue Me) *Episode 5x18 : Entre deux mondes (Resident Evil) *Episode 5x19 : Le Sang des doubles (Man on Fire) *Episode 5x20 : Derrière les apparences (What lies Beneath) *Episode 5x21 : Terre promise (Promised Land) *Episode 5x22 : Revenir, ensemble (Home) Saison 6 (2014-2015) thumb|200px *Episode 6x01 : Chacun de son côté (I'll Remember) *Episode 6x02 : Le Jour sans fin (Yellow Ledbetter) *Episode 6x03 : Reste avec nous (Welcome to Paradise) *Episode 6x04 : Une journée en enfer (Black Hole Sun) *Episode 6x05 : Le Retour des héros (The World Has Turned and Left Me Here) *Episode 6x06 : Je t'aime, moi non plus (The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get) *Episode 6x07 : Souvenirs perdus (Do You Remember the First Time ?) *Episode 6x08 : La Croisée des chemins (Fade Into You) *Episode 6x09 : Seule au monde (I Alone) *Episode 6x10 : Les Larmes de Noël (Christmas Through Your Eyes) *Episode 6x11 : Le sang guérisseur (Woke Up With a Monster) *Episode 6x12 : Une prière pour les condamnés (Prayer For the Dying) *Episode 6x13 : Une page se tourne (The Day I Tried To Live) *Episode 6x14 : La Fin du mystère (Stay) *Episode 6x15 : Laissez-la partir (Let Her Go) *Episode 6x16 : La Spirale infernale (The Downward Spiral) *Episode 6x17 : Prison dorée (A Bird in a Gilded Cage) *Episode 6x18 : Le Retour de l'ange (I Could Never Love Like That) *Episode 6x19 : Humain ou Vampire ? (Because) *Episode 6x20 : Je quitterais tout pour toi (I'd Leave My Happy Home For You) *Episode 6x21 : Le Mariage (I'll Wed You In The Golden) *Episode 6x22 : Plus rien ne sera comme avant (I'm Thinking Of You All The While) Saison 7 (2015-2016) thumb|200px *Episode 7x01 : Pour tuer le temps (Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take) *Episode 7x02 : La Pierre du Phénix (Never Let Me Go) *Episode 7x03 : Le Temps de l'innocence (Age of Innocence) *Episode 7x04 : Près de mon cœur (I Carry Your Heart With Me) *Episode 7x05 : Les Âmes égarées (Live Through This) *Episode 7x06 : Demain, ce soir, maintenant (Best Served Cold) *Episode 7x07 : En finir avec le passé (Mommie Dearest) *Episode 7x08 : Pardonner… ou pas (Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me) *Episode 7x09 : Le Supplice éternel (Cold as Ice) *Episode 7x10 : Souffrir d'aimer '' (Hell Is Other People)'' *Episode 7x11 : La Dernière Flamme (Things We Lost In the Fire) *Episode 7x12 : La Tueuse de vampires (Postcards from the Edge) *Episode 7x13 : Tous sans exception (This Woman's Work) *Episode 7x14 : Pleine Lune sur le Bayou (Moonlight on the Bayou) *Episode 7x15 : Régénérescence (I Would for You) *Episode 7x16 : Passé, présent, futur (Days of Future Past) *Episode 7x17 : Trois jours de sursis (I Went to the Woods) *Episode 7x18 : Le Mystère de la chambre forte (One Way or Another) *Episode 7x19 : L'Unique Solution (Somebody That I Used to Know) *Episode 7x20 : Tuez-les tous (Kill 'Em All) *Episode 7x21 : Pour rompre la malédiction (Requiem for a Dream) *Episode 7x22 : Nul n'échappe à son destin (Gods and Monsters) Saison 8 (2016-2017) *Le chant des sirènes (Hello, Brother) *Les soldats du diable (Today Will be Different) *Le don de Damon (You Decided That I Was Worth Saving) *Abandonnées... (An Eternity of Misery) *Je ne te quitterai jamais (Coming Home Was a Mistake) *L'offrande aux ténèbres (Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell) *Joyeux Noël, mon frère (The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You) *La faim de justifie pas les moyens (We Have History Together) *Loin des yeux, près du cœur (The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch) *L'aventure intérieure (Nostalgia's a Bitch) *Être bon, à nouveau (You Made a Choice to be Good) *La cloche de feu (What Are You?) *Le visiteur de l'enfer (The Lies Are Going to Catch Up with You) *Qui gagne perd (It's Been a Hell of a Ride) *Un mariage trop parfait (We're Planning a June Wedding) *Désormais en paix (I Was Feeling Epic) _NOTOC_ Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Listes Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Saison 6 Catégorie:Saison 7 Catégorie:Saison 8